Terry Cotter's Army
Terry Cotter's Army is a realm of Albion accessible through the Wraithmarsh Demon Door. Description To access this Demon Door, the Hero must have access to Wraithmarsh. The Hero's renown must be high enough for the Hero to get 10-12 people to follow them. All the door requires is that the Hero bring an audience to visit him. Once inside the realm, the Hero can find a beautiful grassy area and a lone cottage. This cottage happens to have the same floor plan as the Hero's house as shown in the A Perfect Day quest. The cottage is known as "Cotter Cottage" and contains some unuique items and backstory. In Cotter Cottage, there are four books that the Hero can pick up: *Visitor's Book *Terry Cotter's Diary *Terry Cotter's Final Diary *The Knights Aberrant. The Visitor's Book simply states "Welcome to the Cotter home." Terry Cotter's diary outlines the story of a young man who was extremely attached to his mother (possibly having an Oedipus Complex). Seemingly, he also has no other family or friends. After living many years in the cottage together, Terry writes that his mother had died. After staying in bed for weeks, consumed by grief, he decides to become active again. He musters up the nerve to read from his mother's forbidden book shelf. He writes that he read a book called The Knights Aberrant, an army that his mother had told him stories about as a child. The Knights Aberrant was an army made by an outcast necromancer from the time of the Archons. They knights were made of clay, and after their creator died, decided to find and help people in need. However, the book also mentioned that some people thought that the Knights really used their freedom to induce madness and despair on the population. Terry writes in his diary that one day, he heard the gates behind the cottage open. Upon investigating, he found a strange cavern. In the cavern he found the Knights Aberrant. In the Final Diary, Terry writes that the Knights are his new friends and family. A few entries later, though, he writes over and over "The Knights watch over me. The Knights watch me. The Knights watch over me. The Knights watch me..." It would seem that Terry was driven mad by the Knights' unending stare, and died in his sleep. If the Hero investigates the upper level of the cottage, they will find a room with an odd glow. In this room there are suits of armour, apparently the Knights Aberrant, even though they do not move. If the Hero pushes or hacks their way through the statues, they will reach a bed with a skeleton on it (Terry Cotter). On the bed stand is Terry Cotter's Final Diary. If the Hero walks through the back door of the cottage, they will pass by a grave (Terry's mother) and smashed open gates. Beyond the gates are a door that leads into the cavern where Terry discovered the Knights. In the cavern (also called Terry Cotter's army), the Hero will find several rows of suits of armour. In the rear of the cavern, there is a chest containing the legendary weapon, The Perforator. It is unknown what the connection between Terry, the necromancer, the Knights Aberrant, and the Perforator is (if any). However, it may be possible that Terry is a descendant of Maniac Mary and that the Cotter home once belonged to the necromancer. Trivia * The name Terry Cotter and the army itself are a reference to the Terracotta Army of the first Chinese emperor (Qin Shi Huang) built in his tomb (he is also known as the Dragon Emperor) the army is in Xian in China. * Your dog will growl as if alerting you to near by enemies whenever you are close to the knights. Even though they never move, but this shows there is something more to them then just average suits of armour. Also, in the well during the snowglobe quest (See the Future) an explorer's diary said he was looking for them and that they would watch over them, nearby there is a skeleton with them surrounding it and a odd blue light coming out of no where. They only appear in the well of the snow globe and the Wraithmarsh Demon Door. * The knights in the tomb and the ones around Terry Cotter's bed apparently can be destroyed by all melee and ranged weapons as well as some will powers. The fact that when the Raise Dead spell raises the dead and they do not attack the knights proves that the knights are not enemies. Also, when Vortex is used, some glitch causes only certain body parts to disappear. such that some body parts appear floating in mid-air. Finally, Shock and Chaos do not affect them, which further proves their non-enemy status. Every knight in the room can be destroyed but nothing happens as a result. Category:Demon Doors Category:Fable II Locations